


Astrology Signs

by shelby98



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Ranom Info To Explain Their Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby98/pseuds/shelby98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A majority of the information in this story comes as a reference from a website (Website in first chapter in bold!) that I DO NOT own. The stars in the sky explain a lot about a person... so what about Asami and Akihito! - Previously called Zodiac Signs. I realized the difference in them and decided I needed to fix that, lol!</p>
<p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Leo - Asami

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like this little in sight about one Japanese Crime Lord and his Wildcat Kitten. ENJOY!
> 
> Website: zodiac-signs-astrology.com

Leo Strength Keywords:

**\- Confident**   
**\- Ambitious**   
**\- Generous**   
**\- Loyal**   
**\- Encouraging**

Leo Weakness Keywords:

**\- Pretentious**   
**\- Domineering**   
**\- Melodramatic**   
**\- Stubborn**   
**\- Vain**

Leo and Independence:

Leo is very independent but they **need something to control and someone to admire them and appreciate them.** They are fully capable of being greatly successful on their own but they are much happier if they have an audience and a following of people who look up to them. **They would prefer not be alone.**

Leo and Friendship:

People are attracted to Leo's zest for life and their warm spirit. They have the ability to lift up one's spirits and provide encouragement when times are rough. Their enthusiasm attracts people, Leos are social butterflies, not because they want to be but because people always naturally gravitate and surround the Leo. Leos are very difficult people to not like, they are usually fairly balanced, realistic people. They never dwell on the past and they will think you are strange if you do. **Some Leos might be too caught up in themselves and be very self-centered but they are never too self-absorbed to help anyone who needs it.** They pamper their friends and treat them well. **A Leo is the ultimate friend.** They do not hold a grudge and they are very forgiving. They have respect and understanding of people's differences.

Leo and Business:

**Business dealings are easy and successful for Leo, if they are in command and control.** This can cause conflict in the workplace should the Leo not be in a position of superiority, but they usually get there eventually thanks to their powerful drive to succeed, in other words, they are **excellent leaders because this is their kingdom they have to control, and they do it well.** Leo has an amazing ability to get along with people and they work best in a group as opposed to alone. They can be very diplomatic in a group setting and can delegate people well, however **Leo will not take orders.** They need to give orders but with their enthusiasm and cheerfulness, other people do not have a problem taking orders from a Leo because they are never condescending and they treat others with respect and equality. **Leos are full of drama, flair and extravagance and this reflects in the business world.** They make an impact, they make a difference in the workplace and help to keep the parts moving in sync and iron out any problems before they arise. If the business fails, that means that Leo fails and they are extremely determined not to fail. **Leo is the most extravagant sender of all astrology signs. They will not over do it but they will surround themselves with luxury as much as possible. They will never settle for second best.**

Leo Temperament:

**Leo loves the new and extraordinary, they despise dull, regular routines** and if this is what they are faced with, they will simply create their own drama and excitement. This makes Leo prone to stir up a situation out of nowhere just for something to keep their vivacious temperament satisfied. Leo has an amazing ability to bounce back from any feelings of despair or unfortunate events. **They do not like to be unhappy, it hurts their pride so they will take matters into their own hands and make things right again. Leos could come into conflict with other powerhouse type of people who will not take orders and not give an inch, Leos will not budge their opinion, they will understand and accept opinions of others but they do not take well to people to try to impose their beliefs on them.** **Leo most often have the temperament of a demanding, spoiled child but this is only shown if someone steps on the boundaries of their kingdom. They react this way because of their territoriality.**

Leo Deep Inside:

Leos are extremely sensitive but they hide that very well. Leos love praise and flattery, their egos demand respect and adoration. Leo is all about pride. This can cause them to be self-centered but the warmth of the Leo heart keeps it under control. If Leo's audience (otherwise known as their friends) do not provide the needed appreciation, Leo is too proud to ask for it and they will suffer a hurt ego, but no one will ever know and they will suffer in silence. **The secret of the Leo is that they need to be needed.**

Leo in a Nutshell:

Leo is the lion, this well suited symbol represents Leo very well. **They possess a kingdom which they protect and cherish.** They are high esteemed, honorable and very devoted to themselves in particular! **The kingdom could be anything from work to home to** ** _a partner_** **, whatever it is, you rule it.** Leo is always center stage and full of flair, they enjoy basking in the spotlight. A Leo always makes their presence known. Leo are full of energy that acts like a magnet for other people. Others are attracted to Leo's wit, charm, and what they have to say for they speak of things grand and very interesting. **Leo will never settle for second best. They want only the best easily justified by the grand and magnificent Leo!** Public image is very important to Leo, with luxurious possessions and ways of life, this keeps the public image in high standing. They will do whatever it takes to protect their own reputation. Leos are very generous, kind and openhearted people. **If a Leo is crossed, they will strike back with force but they are not one to hold a grudge, they easily forgive, forget and move on.** Leos are always trying to make things right in the world, they have larger then life emotions and **they need to feel like they have accomplished something at the end of the day. They react to situations with action instead of sitting back and thinking about it, they are not impulsive however because they look at the future and consider consequences of their actions.**

Leo Love, Sex and Relationships

What it's like to date a Leo Man:

**Leo man needs a woman who is grounded and in-tune with the realities of life so she can help him keep his feet on the ground. He may seem like he is casual and detached about love but this is not the case, he needs adoration and approval and if he receives this, he feels quite passionately inside and will treat her with amazing affection and be a wonderful companion.** **The Leo man appears to be a rock solid unemotional king but truthfully, he is very sensitive. He wants a woman who caters to him, not in a demanding way but he thinks he is entitled to this because of how great he is. Leo men are prone to be self-centered but underneath they are gentle and have lots of love to give providing the woman can give him what he wants. Leos get along with just about anyone and just about any type of girl is suited to him. The woman who caters to him and overlooks his faults (he thinks he does not have any) and the woman who does not nag at him will obviously have preference and a chance at a long term relationship. If the relationship lasts, eventually she will have to teach him that he is not the only great thing in the world.**

How To Attract Leo:

Admiration is key. Admire them ands they will be yours. Leo is a fairly easy sign to attract they are very receptive to advances and come ons. Give them compliments, dish them out in handfuls because Leos never think a compliment can go too far. Even if you are faking it, they don't care, the simply love the attention. **Be funny, Leos love to be entertained and they love to laugh. If you can make them laugh, you're good!** (Asami has twisted sense of humor so it makes sense) Leos like the grand things in life, treat them to a lavish dinner or a cultural upscale event. **Always have the best of the best and never try to offer them second rate.** **They think nothing is too good for them, they like everything posh so dress classy and nice, and have a good night on the town with the charming Leo!**

Leo Erogenous Zone:

**The back is Leo's most sensitive area. Most Leos have a well defined muscular back, compliment them on it while you lightly scratch your fingernails from the base of the neck down to their buttocks. They love a back rub or massage because to them it is being pampered. Get scented massage oil and give them a sensual massage and it is guaranteed to set the mood for a night of passion!**

Sex With Leo:

First impressions would tell you that Leo is all about the kinky and novelty, but that is not so. **They are deeply sensual and passionate and enjoy posh surroundings, such as candles and scented oils and lots of affectionate physical contact such as massages and rubbing.** **They like sex to be familiar, not necessarily routine, but they like to know what's going on. This is because Leo always has to be the best** and if there is a suggestion or something offered that they have never done before, they would rather pass on the chance then attempt it and be only satisfactory. **Leo has mastered the moves he know, so do not be disappointed with the lack of novelty and variety, because Leo is very good at what they can do, they are the best.**


	2. The Taurus - Akihito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same website as before and I have to say it is accurate as hell! Hope you like it lol! :)

Taurus Strength Keywords:

**\- Dependable**   
**\- Persistent**   
**\- Loyal**   
**\- Patient**   
**\- Generous**

Taurus Weakness Keywords:

**\- Stubborn**   
**\- Laziness**   
**\- Possessive**   
**\- Materialistic**   
**\- Self-indulging**

Taurus and Independence:

Taurus is not the one who ventures out into the unknown and leads the way, Taurus is the one that will follow the leader and strengthen and build upon the discovered, in other words they are the one that will **"dot the I's and cross the T's".** This perseverance is given to them by their **stubborn streak.** **Taurus stubborn streak is what gives their independence. They like to do things their way.** They are perfectly fine on being alone, this way things get done they way they want them to be done. Taurus is not a follower, but they are not the brave one either. **Taurus is perfectly independent. With their perseverance, they get things done and can do quite well for themselves.**

Taurus and Friendship:

A Taurus is an **excellent friend.** Taurus has **few close friends** as opposed to many acquaintances. **The few people they hold dear to them are guarded and protected.** Their friends are treated like family and they are **fiercely loyal and dependable.** Taurus loves to be the host or hostess. Although not a total social butterfly, they can be shy around strangers, **the people who Taurus let into their lives are lavishly catered**. Taurus will always pamper themselves and their close group of friends.

Taurus and Business:

Taurus is a strong business person. Taurus is the one who has immense perseverance, **even when others have given up, the Taurus rages on.** They have a knack for finance and their financial advice is prized. They know where money is to be made and have the ability to **manipulate and set the path for their own success.** Taurus are not frivolous spenders but they like to live lavishly and surround themselves with nice possessions and foods, which all adds up resulting in large spending habits. They will not spend all their money and cause their business to fail because if they do, their security and stability will be gone and this will cause them great stress.

Taurus Temperament:

 **Taurus are deeply sensitive, the slightest comment or negative remark will be taken personally and they can easily get offended or hurt.** Their stubborn streak results in laziness. They can be very lazy when someone gives them orders or wants them to do something they do not want to do. They are not lazy when it comes to themselves,

Taurus Deep Inside:

 **Taurus are not fond of change. In fact, is change is imminent, they get very nervous and worried.** They do not like anything new because anything new is unknown and Taurus fears the unknown. Taurus needs order in their lives and **when they do not have order, they get very anxious.** **Taurus will cut themselves off from the unfamiliar in order to avoid the feelings of insecurity that arise when new experiences and situations are present.** Taurus do not express their feelings openly and **their inner self is contained and secretive.** Many people do not know how sensitive Taurus really is, **they hide it well.** **As a result, they are often emotionally hurt when the wrong things are said, they take things too personally sometimes. Taurus avoids talking about their emotions and many people never really know how they feel.**

Taurus in a Nutshell:

Taurus is the one who **has immense perseverance, even when others have given up, the Taurus rages on.** Solid and persistent, just like the bull, which is Taurus' well suited symbol. Taurus's have a well known **reputation for being stubborn, which is not necessarily a bad thing. The stubborn streak can cause Taurus to butt heads and conflict with other strong character types.** (Well he I guess that explains a lot between Akihito and Asami) Taurus are not fond of change. They like the familiar and routine comfort of life. **Taurus is easy going and not one to pick a fight but should some poor souls attempt to provoke Taurus, the wrath will be known, for they have a temper underneath the calm surface.** Taurus are very responsive to their surroundings. They like decorations, color, anything that appeals to all the senses. Taurus like possessions and the Taurus home is nicely decorated with lots of things. **Taurus are down to earth, they do not like gaudy, flashy or over the top things. They prefer comfortable and creative settings and objects. Taurus likes security, in every aspect of their lives from home, _to love_ , to career.** Taurus can be secretive, opinionated and stingy. Taurus tend to be self-indulgent and lazy, Taurus are **master procrastinators** of the astrology zodiac! They do however have a **strong, persistent drive that comes to life when they chose,** and no one would ever know that they are lazy.

Taurus Love, Sex and Relationships

What it's like to date a Taurus Man:

**The Taurus man is very sensible, he is not the man to sweep you off your feet. He is practical and down to earth. He wants a high quality woman(or man), not a woman(or man) for one night. He will survey cautiously before he makes his approach. He is very patient when it comes to a relationship. He will survey the situation and make sure the woman(or man) has something to offer him, before he offers himself. Taurus man is a romantic man. Once he has chosen his woman(or man), he will be very generous, loyal and faithful. He is not a boring man. Taurus man is for the woman who craves stability and comfort, he is an incredible provider and is a very fine choice as a partner for the right woman(or man). He is in it for the long haul so commitment is no problem for this man.**

How To Attract Taurus:

 **Do not attempt to rush into a relationship with Taurus.** They are very patient and expect you to be so too. **Make them laugh, if they are amused and entertained by you, they will enjoy being with you**. The way to a Taurus' **heart is through their stomachs.** Cook for them or offer to take them to a fine upscale restaurant. Taurus enjoy talking about material possessions.

Taurus Erogenous Zone:

**The throat and neck are the hot spots for any Taurus. Lightly rub the neck, kiss it gently, lick it lightly, even a soft nibble will make them melt like butter! Massage the back of the neck while you are relaxing, this relax them and set the mood for passion!**

Sex With Taurus:

**They are passionate lovers. They have lots of physical stamina and this makes up for the lack of variety in the sex life.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami was smirking at his latest find on his little Kitten. He can see why Akihito would go on such a website... and it also explains a lot. Such as why Akihito goes nearly limp with even the lightest nip lick or fondle to his neck and throat. Yes, he will be having much fun with this information.

**Author's Note:**

> "..." Akihito couldn't help but feel that he understands Asami a little better. This has a lot of Akihito's questions on Asami's twisted personality answered.


End file.
